The book Worm
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Naruto, supposedly a cute adorable bookworm, is new at Konoha High, a tough school. Every guy there wants to make the blonde theirs. Especially Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in school. Intill Sasuke starts to find out about Naruto's past. Will the tough people at his new school be able to handle the boys dark past or will they end up like the last school?
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINI**_** NOTE ;**_

_**The Other Story Like This Was The One My Friend Wanted me To POst That She Write, I'm Sorry If You Liked That Story And Wanted it To Continue But I Didnt Like It, This Is My Version. Thank you.**_

_**SUMMARY : Naruto, a cute adorable bookworm, is new at Konoha High, a tough school. Every guy there wants to make the blonde theres. Especially Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in school. SasuNaru. Shout Out To SasuNaruAllDay For The Wonderful Story Idea. **__**Go Look Him Up, He's A Great Writer. The **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY**_

_**************naruto POV **********_

Naruto Uzumaki groaned lazily and slammed his hand on the alarm clock, got up, and walked into the bathroom.

Brushed his teeth, took a shower, and walked out. '_Damn I have school again_' he said in his mind. He walked out put on his Konoha Uniform shirt that he cut so one shoulder was showing, his black Uniform pants, his black convers shoes, and put on his ray bands that covered his baby-blue eyes.

He sighed and picked up his bag , brought his index finger and middle finger up, kissed them and then kissed a photo, muttering 'Bye Mom Bye Dad' and headed out to start his year of being a Senior at Konoha High.

Walking off the bus Naruto walked towards the front gate of his new school.

Looking around he tried to find the entrance of the school. Walking to where he thought it might be I seen a crowd of what looked like the jock and cheerleader stereo type. Turning In the other direction he bumped into some one falling down from the impacted. Looking up he saw the best looking man he has ever seen.

***************sasuke pov************

Sasuke Uchiha growled out as he hear his alarm clock go off, he picked it up and threw it at the wall then sat up in his comfy bed.

Brushing his teeth, taking a bath, and walked back in his room. '_Its time for school_' He thought smiling. He walked to his dresser and put on his Konoha button down leaving the first 3 bottoms unbuttoned, he put on some black skinny jeans, his black combat boots, and ran a hand through his hair.

He picked up his Gucci bag and looked at the last picture he took with his family. Bringing it to his mouth he kissed it and said " I love you mother , father ."

Putting it back in its right place he walked out the door and to his car on his way to Konoha High.

Getting out of his Car Sasuke walked towards the direction where his group always sat.

Seeing a blond boy in front of him trying to get out the way he ended up bumping right into him. Growling he looked down into the blues eyes he has ever seen. Feeling the growl die down in his thought he bend down to help the boy up.

"Tch, dobe watch where your going." Sasuke whispered in his ear as he pulled the blond boy up.

'_This year is going to be fun' _Sasuke thought.

Seeing the blond nerd walk away Sasuke smiled to himself and walked towards his group of friends. Taking his place at the head of the table.

" So you found you a new play mate huh. " Kiba said smiling a sharp tooth grin that matched mine.

* * *

" Okay class today we have a new student. He came from the city of Sand, class welcome Naruto. " Sasuke heard Iruka say.

Looking up he seen the same blond from outside. Tapping Kiba and pointing to the front Sasuke leaned back in his seat and waited for the nerd to speak. The blond infront on him was looking down at his shoes and twining his fingers as if he was nervous.

"Um... My name is Uzumaki Naruto..." he said in a small voice.

The girls in the class gushed over his cuteness while the boys looked him up and down as if they liked how pure he was. Watching the blond blush at the stares Sasuke felt his dick twitch.

" Very good Naruto. You can take a seat next to . Sasuke raise your hand. " Iruka said after giving the raven a warning look.

Putting two fingers in the air Sasuke looked up through his lashes with a smirk as the blond blushed even more and walked to his assigned seat. When Naruto went to sit down Sasuke put his hand palm up on the seat. When Naruto sat down Sasuke squeezed his ass making him yelp and jump up.

" Naruto dear is there a problem?" Iruka said looking at the red faced blond.

" Not one back here Iruka. " Sasuke responded smiling as he squeezed the blonds ass again.

_Yes this is going to be a very good year._


	2. Chapter 2

Peaking from around the wall I was hiding behind I looked for any signs of the evil raven. Seeing nothing I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Turning around I almost jumped out of my skin when I seen the person I was hiding from right behind me.

" Hiding from something dobe? " he said with a smirk on his face looking at me through his lashes. Feeling my face heat up I yelled the first thing that came to mind.

" TEME! " I yelled while pointing a finger in his direction. After the word left my mouth my hands flew over it and I felt my eyes go wide. " I didn't mean to say it! You made me!" I said talking in a muffled voice as I tried to talk through my hands.

" My my. Dont you have a dirty mouth Na-Ru-To kun. " the way he said my name made my stomach feel funny and I didn't like it. Dropping my hands to my side I balled my hands into tiny fist.

" Shut up! " I said licking my tounge out at him. Feeling good about my come back I turned to walk away only for my mouth to go wide as he responded.

" Keep sticking your tounge out and I'll put it to good use. " I heard him say. Feeling my eyes go wide yet again I heard him laugh as I ran around the corner .

Bumping into someone I looked up tp see my brother Gaara. Feeling my whole face brighten I smiled hard enough to hurt my mouth. Pulling him into a hug I giggled.

" Hello to you also Naru. " he said wrapping his arms. Looking up at his face I seen a look of saddnes and slite regret. Knowing what it meant I felt my face fall and my eyes tears up.

".. Already?" I said barying my face in the button down my brother had on. Feeling his head nod I tuck my face deeper.

* * *

Seeing MY blond dobe hugging some red head made my blood boil!_ I mean who the hell does he think he is. Shit is naruto crying? _I said in my head as I seen the blond boy's shoulders shake slitly and him bury his face in the red heads shirt.

Feeling eyes on me I looked up to see the red head looking at me with a glare. Changing my face also I glared back. Seeing them walk away I felt my feet move to their own accord. I was almost behind the red head and my blond when I felt a hand on my chest. Looking to the side with grit teeth I seen Itachi.

" What the hell!?" I say looking away from his face and to the doors of the school seeing Naruto walking out of them. When Itachi wouldn't move his hand I took a breath and rolled my eyes.

_Why am I upset_ I though to myself. Feeling the hand finally move I looked up to see Itachi walking away. Following behind my brother I ignored all the fan girls that had tripled because of my brothers presence. Walking out the same door blondie had I walked down the steps and to my brothers Lamborghini.

Slamming my door closed after me I smirked as I almost caught a fan girls and in the door. Hearing my brother tch I wiped the look off my face. Itachi revved the engine warning the fan girls that he was about to pull off. After they moved he speed out of the parking lot and towards what they called their home but was really just a place they lived. Not really home at all.

Going to bed that night all I could think about was that dobe with the sunshine for hair.

**_Sasukes Dream _**

_Coming home from his long day at work Sasuke walked through the door and loosened his tie. Throwing it on the floor he looked up and froze at what he saw._

_ A nine month old baby boy was staring at him, standing in the hall way. He had bright blond hair, huge black/red eyes, snub nose with a few freckles around it, just enough to make him impossibly cute. He was wearing a sky blue T-shirt and jeans, so small it was almost funny, but he somehow managed to look smug, standing proudly on his little feet in the hall way having the cocky look of his father and his uncle Itachi._

_The nine month old grinned, a smile that was mischievous, opened his small perfect pink lips and said with the most sweet, ringing voice: "Daddy."_

_Behind the smug looking nine month old was the boy who he couldn't get out of his head... '.naruto'_

Bolting out of bed with sweat pouring down my face I looked around my room with wide eyes. I had to talk to the MY blond dobe today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Hey Destini!**

**Me : -smiles- Hi Naru **

**Naruto : I heard you were having a baby -yells while standing on his chair-**

**Me : ahahah. -rubs the back of my head- yeah yeah. I Am.**

**Naruto : Wait...how are you having a baby if your a girl and she is a girl...**

**Me : -facepalm- **

**Sasuke : tuhh, shut up dobe! Its clear that they had a sperm doner! idoit.**

**Me : Hey guys please dont star-**

**Naruto : WHAT ? YOU DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT TEME!**

**Me : Walks over to Naruto and Sasuke trying to break up the fight**

**Itachi : Well they are busy..so read and review. And remember If you dont Destini-kun and I will kill you. **

_**?POV**_

Looking in the mirror he saw empty eyes looking back. Tilting his head to the side he let my eyes scan over the body in the mirror.

_'Why are you doing this to your self kit' _a voice sound out in his head. Ignoring it the boy let his eyes continue to peel the body. In his chest he had slashes that where in the first steps of healing. It didn't matter anyway. It would be gone by tomorrow.

On his stomach where cuts that didn't look as deep as they really where. Under them was black ink that swirled around a in belly button. The tattoo that marked him as what he was. Just like his brother Gaara.

The once tan sun kissed skin was pale and life less. Those bright blue eyes looked as if they had dimmed. That almost orange hair was a dull yellow. He looked as if someone had sucked his soul out of his body.

The bags under his eyes shown how he couldn't get any sleep after what happend earlier.

_**"Im sorry for this. It must be done. " the light voice sounded of above him.**_

_**Hearing the foot steps come closer he tried to fight only to be restrained.**_

Eyes watering at the memory the blond boy slowly sank to the floor running hands through his hair trying to comfort himself. Rocking back and forth as the memorys got stronger.

**_"Naruto we're so sorry." he heard a voice say before there was a needle stuck in his arm. Trying to break free from the people holding him as the burning he knew to well ran through out his body._**

**_Back arching from the pain he let out a blood churning scream that caused one blond woman in the room to bust out in tears. His eyes getting blurry from the pain mixed with tears he felt himself start to go to the darkness he knew so well._**

" NARUTO STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? " a red head with green eyes shouted when he walked in on the blond banging his head against the wall hard enough to draw blood.

When the blond ignored him he rushed forward and took the smaller boy in his arms while calling for help on his cell phone.

* * *

Walking down the halls I didnt see Naruto anywhere. Feeling myself start to get mad I went straight to class. Sitting down at my desk I saw people avoiding me becasue of my 'fuck with me and i'll kill you' mood I was giving off.

Sitting back in my chair I looked out the window and thought about the dream. Why did I have that dream? Do I like tha blond idioit? Why was there a baby...Maybe...I do lik-

I was cut off mid-thought when I heard the classroom door open and seen Kiba rushing through it and straight to my desk. " DUDE! Naruto is in the hopstal!" he said slamming hands down on my desk. I dont know why but I jumped out of my seat and ran to my car driving while Kiba told me where to me to go.

After almost hitting 2 mailboxes and an old lady we made it. I sped into a parking spot and rushed to open my car door as Kiba did the same. Running to the front desk I pushed past the people there and was face to face with a woman who looked like she was the biggest bitch ever.

She had black hair that looked like she tried to dye it but it didnt work. She was about 70 pounds over weight and has a horrid black mole on her nose that reminded me of a witch. She had bags under her eyes and she reeked of Minthos.

"What room Is Uzumaki Naruto In?" I almost yelled as she took her time looking up at me. This bitch!

"Are you family?" She asked as she smacked her gum and look at me with narrowed eyes. I hear myself growl and I took a step foward and almost laughed when I seen her eyes widen in fear. Smirking I leaned down so I was face to face with her.

"Im his boyfriend."


	4. Questions And Answers

**Me : So Guys...How goes it?**

**Naru : -crosses arms- humph. Sasuke is such a jerk face.**

**Sasu : Tuhh, dode.**

**Me : Oh god here it goes.**

**Naru : BAKA! Dont called me that damn it!**

**Me : -facepalm-**

**Itachi : looks like we're the only smart people here right Destini-kun.**

**Me : Ne, ne. It seems like it. Bu-**

**Lee : I HAVE ARRIVED! I AM VERY YOUTHFUL ABOUT BEING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER DESTINI-CHAN! AND IF I DO NOT DO GOOD I WILL RUN 200 LAPS AROUND YOUR HOUSE! AND TEND TO YOUR BABY'S MOTHER WHEN SHE GOES THROUGH HER MOOD SWINGS! IT IS MY YOUTHFUL HO- **

**Me : Thank you Lee. But you really dont have to do that. I just wanted to do the questions I have been PMed and from some of the reviews.**

**Lee : HOW YOUTHFUL! CONTINUE MY RED HEADED FRIEND!**

**Me : -sweat drop- Um... Okay. First question.**

**_Who was that who had the flash back in chapter 2?_**

**It was Naruto. It is later explained in the next chapter by Kiba telling Sasuke that Naruto-kun was in the hospital. Someone wasn't paying attention, ne?**

**_Would there anyone from the Akatski in the future?_**

**Gomen, You will have to read to find out. I will was that I'm a BIG Deidra and Tobi(who is Obito) fan. Most likely it will be later Ita/Dei or Kaka/Tobi. I don't know yet, ne.**

**_Who was the baby from Sasuke's dream?_**

**Im not sure if I can tell you without giving away the next chapter...You will just have to read to find out. hehehe -rubs hands together evilly-**

**_How many views have this story gotten?_**

**It Has gotten about 2,000+ so far. It KILLS ME tho when someone reads my stuff but don't review. Its f-ing rude Ne Ne !**

**_KAWWIIIEE! CAN GET A PICTURE OF YOU WITH YOUR PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND DESTINI-KUN?!_**

**-sweat drop- heheh. It would be my honor to take a picture with my developing girlfriend.**

**Marshae (my girlfriend) : Developing? BAKA ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?**

**Me : No! Baby I was just say-**

**-CRASH!-**

**Marshae : That would teach you to call me fat! -points finger-**

**Me : ugggg -on the floor holding my head-**

**Itachi : kukukukuku. It seems like the great Destini has fallen. Well I'll close up for her. Make sure to ask more questions and make sure to review. -does creepy eyes- OR YOU SHALL DIE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I First Want To Thank Everybody Who Had Been Following The Story. Because Thats Alot Of People**

Laying in the soft hospital bed I looked out the window as it started to rain. _Why can the rain drops be free and I can't?_ I though as I was tempted to go over to the window and stick a hand out. Not moving I turned on my side so that I was completely facing the window.

Hearing the door open behind me I ignored it. I wish these damn nurses would leave me alone already. Letting out a loud breath to make sure I got my point across I almost growled when I hear what sounded like a chair being pulled from under the near by desk and placed softly besides my bed.

"I don't need any help so leave." I said balling up the blanket below me. Getting pissed off because I didn't hear a response from who ever it was behind me I sat up on the bed and spun around to the person. After seeing who It was I froze.

"...Sasuke?"

"Tuh. Dobe."

* * *

"SIR, You can't go back there! I don't care if you are his boyfriend." the fat front desk lady said as she wobbled behind me. Letting out a breath and rolling my eyes I turned around just in time to see her about to put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ma'am you smell like a mix of cat piss and ass can you invest in some dove" I said while side steeping her hand and smirking when I seen her face turn beet red and her eyes widen.

"Sir. I h-have to ask you to step aside! Or I'll call the arms in on you brat!" She said while talking through grit teeth and hands on her hips. Rolling my eyes for the second time in this waste of time of a conversation.

"Look lady." I said while turning back around and walking to where I seen Naruto's room was "Just let me see my boyfriend." I said getting pissed that she had followed me all the way up the hall. Seeing her reach her hand out again I whipped back around and bared my teeth at her enjoying when I seen her eyes go wide a second time.

" Ma'am please don't do that if your body touches me I will commit suicide. Do you know who I am? I'm an Uchiha. If you don't leave me in peace AFTER you tell me what room my boyfriend is in I will have your job, house, and that piece of shit you call a car in the parking lot. Now tell me!"

"Wait sir, you don't even know what Naruto is in for!" she said almost in tears. Gripping my teeth once more I turned once more.

"Then why don't you do me the honor of telling me."

* * *

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" I said while sitting up on my cot. Seeing his head bowed I reached a hand out only for him to grasp it in a death grip and pull my body towards his.

Looking up at his face I seen him giving me a look of anger. Tilting my head at his face I was about to ask when he pulled me so that I was on his lap and he gripped a hand full on my hair before yanking it back making me hiss our in pain.

"Sa..Sasuke what are you doing?" I asked as tried to get out of his grip.

"You think you can keep something like this away from me?" He said leaning forward and hissing out the words right next to my ear making me shutter. Breathing in I was about to speak only to be cut off by him again.

"You where going to kill yourself? Or was bashing your head against the wall a way of clearing your mind?" He said tightening his grip on my blond locks making me make a yelping sound.

"Sasuke I w-"

"Shut up Naruto you idiot!" he said before he bite down on my ear making me suck in a sharp breath. Feeling my eyes go wide I grabbed Sasuke's hair and with out me even realizing I tilted my head to the side.

"...Sasuke." I tried to say only to stop when I felt him bite down harder. Letting out a soft moan this time I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Naruto" he said while kissing the side of my neck while moving his hands to grip my waist making me wiggle in his grasp. "Did you know how fast I came here when I heard you were hurt?" he asked growling out the words and using one hand to pull me closer while the other tailed down my back. Feeling my face heat up I held my head up moved my hands to the front of his shirt.

"I..im.." I started feeling tears well up in my eyes. Looking up at Sasuke though my lashes I seen him lick his lips before I felt myself being yanked foward and my lips were smashed into his. Blush feeling my face I raised my hands to move him away only to shut my eyes and moan when I felt him hand snake down my pants and him squeeze my ass.

Leaning my head back I whispered out his name as I felt the first tear fall. Feeling myself being picked up I looked up to see Sasuke slowly taking off my cloths.

"Naruto you know how much I can't get that damn smile you do out of my head?" there goes my shirt.

"You know how much it hurt me when Kiba told me you were here? You know how it felt?" there goes my pants.

"You know what it feels like to fall and dream about a boy you meet days ago?" he said while looking down at me and un-buttoning his shirt. Following his hand movement I felt tear two, three, and four fall. Closing my eyes I tried to hold back the burning feeling I felt in my throat that told me I was about to break down and sob.

"Sasuke.." I said through closed eyes. Feeling weight on top of me I opened my eyes only to see dark black ones that held a red tent round them.

"Naruto do you know how it feels to want to change and give your everything to someone who doesnt even want you back?" he said while placing one forearm by my head while his other hand picked up my leg and placed it on his waist. It was then I felt nothing between us. He had stripped us both.

"Your my everything Naruto. And I will not let you get away from me!" he growled out before pushing against me and a sharp pain when through my body. My hands flew to his back and began to claw while my back arched and my mouth opened in a silent scream.

"I'll be there for you Naruto. I think I love you dobe." he said while licking the tears that where fully flowing down my face. Feeling him pull out I felt him brush something that made my legs wrap tighter around his hips. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I let out a shaken breath.

"Naruto I will save you even if me doing so will send me to heaven." He said moving his hips back before snapping them forward brushing against that same spot. Letting out a moan I closed my eyes and arched my back only this time in pleasure.

"I'll never let you fall Naruto." he said moving his hips faster while moving one of my legs to rest on his shoulder. Digging my nails deeper in his back I moaned out his name over and over again.

"I'll stand by you Naruto." he said kissing my cheek that held the three scares. Gasping as I felt him bring a hand between us to grab my dick I circled my hips while letting out a soft scream.

"Please don't throw what I want away Naruto." he said moving his hand faster and moving his hips harder making me feel a building in my stomach. Looking up at him I moved one hand to run through his hand while the other rested on his hip trying to push him deeper.

Feeling the building getting stronger and stronger I tried to talk only for moans and grunts to replace my words. Leaning down beside be Sasuke whispered loving words telling me how he felt the same feeling. Him kissing down my neck was making my head spin. It cleared when he spoke his next

words made the building inside of me explode and made me yell his name.

_"Naruto, I love you."_

* * *

Hearing a yell Gaara and Kiba stood and looked at each other. Shaking his head Kiba sat back down knowing _that _type of scream anywhere.

"Well" he said stretching his legs out in front of him. "It looks like Sasuke has found Naruto."

**_Okay, I did the whole fluff and soft love seen because I wanted to fully grasp how Sasuke felt about Naruto in a way_**

**_Hope you liked it._**

**_Review Review Review _**


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the hospital room Sasuke seem Naruto on his back snores filling the room. Walking closer he seen a trail of drool running down the blonds face. Shaking his head he lifted a hand and poked said blond in the forehead.

Not getting the response he wanted he poked again only for Naruto to try to swat away his hand. Rolling his eyes Sasuke pinched the blonds nose and held his mouth closed. At first the blond just knitted his eyebrows. Then he bolted up and clawed at the this blocking his air way.

"Tuh.. Dobe." Sasuke said moving a chair so that he could sit by Naruto who was looking at him lie he grew two heads.

"Sa...Sasuke? But I thought... You told me you...Did you just get here?" Naruto said while images of Sasuke telling him he loved him flashed in his mind. His face heated up when he remembered the sex scenes. Across from his Sasuke was just leaning back in his chair and looking at the blond with a raised eye brow.

"Dobe what are you talking about?" Sasuke said smirking as Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled while pointing a finger at the raven.

Taking a breath Sasuke leaned forward and locked eyes with Naruto.

"So...What happen?"Sasuke said while using his hand to point around the room.

"Uh...I fell." Naruto said in more of a question than a statement. Knowing the blond was lying to him he just shakes his head and leaned back.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started only for the blond boy to cut him off.

"Sasuke why are you even here? You don't like me." the blue eyed boy said while rubbing the back of his head. Seeing Sasuke's eyes go wide me look down at his cot.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a low voice. He was about to answer only for Sasuke to raise a hand stopping him.

"My uncle had a best friend. Only he wouldn't admit it. They where in the same class. They fought and competed in everything. The other boy always wore these orange goggles and this black scarf. Both wanting to prove they where better than the other. My fathers best friend was in love with this girl that was in the same class. My uncle knew that the girl was no good. Be he was to stubborn to admit he cared about his best friend and he didn't say anything.

"One day there was a fight in the school yard. It was my uncles best friend He was fighting a boy much older than he was. But they where fighting over the girl he so called loved. My uncles best friend was losing, but at the same time winning. He began to get tired. And the other boy seen this. As my uncles best friend began to get weak the other boy called another friend and they began to jump him." Sasuke said but was cut off by a bouncing, wide eyed Naruto.

"Oh my god! What happen." he said while leaning towards Sasuke.

"Well if you shut up maybe I can finish!" Sasuke said smirking when the blond began to pout .

"Well they began to jump him. And jump him they did. My uncle watched as his friends face became more and more covered in blood. Finally he snapped. He jumped in and tried to help. That day, they had got beaten together. My uncle was in bad shape but his friend was in worse, people finally broke the fight up and teachers rushed to help. They called 911 and in the ambulance my uncle and his best friend where side by side. Nobody else was in the back with them. It was in the back of that car that they became best friends. My uncle told him about how he felt and the other boy did the same.

" They told each other about how stupid they though their fighting was. But through the whole time they where talking they didn't know that it would be their last. A truck slammed into them and they where smashed around a pole on my uncles friends side. Before my uncle blacked out he felt his best friend reach over and grip onto his hand. When my uncle woke up he was in the hospital. His mother later told him that his newly best friend had passed and my uncle was heart broken. His best friend had left him something though. The same black scarf he use to wear my uncle wears to this very day. It was later on in his life that my uncle found out that he was in love with his best friend But he never had time to tell him." Sasuke said as he got up and replaced the chair he had pulled out.

Tilting his head to the side Naruto wiped at the tears that where now running down his face.

"Why...why did you tell me this story?" Naruto asked grabbing Sasuke's hand before he could walk out of the door.

"Because you cant take back things you do in this life. I wouldn't want you to do something that you couldn't take back. And because you can't rewind a moment in this life you should take time out to look around you and see that people really care for you Naruto." Sasuke said.

As he finished his sentence the door to Naruto's room opened and a man with silver hair and a black scarf covering half of his face walked in. Looking from Naruto back to Sasuke he jiggled his keys and walked back out.

"Sasuke is that?" Naruto said lifting a hand to point at where the man just left. Walking Sasuke just nodded before he walked out of the room and left Naruto to think about what he had said.

_**Lol Please Dont Kill Me. Yes, The sex scene and the 'I Love You' Part from the last chap was just Naruto's dream.**_

_**But it was worth it. But can you guess who the silver haired man and his best friend was?**_

_**Review and I'll respond if you where right.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Walking out of the hospital Sasuke reached for his pocket as he heard his phone ring.

"Hn." he said as he waited for the other person to speak on the other line.

"Sasuke where are you?" He heard the voice that belong to his brother say.

It wasnt that he had a problem with his brother questioning him, it was that he heard the panic in his brothers an eye brow the raven stopped hi stride.

"Im at the hospital." he said confused by the emotion he heard in his brother's usually apathetic voice.

"Sasuke listen to me! The blond boy is no good. Leave him be. There is something that you dont know about hi-" Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear when his brothers voice was cut off.

"Itachi?" He called into the phone only not to get a response Sighing he hung up the phone before putting it back in the safe place in his pocket. Before I could start back walking the lights went off through out the whole building and it was pitch black. Feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up I reached in my pocket for my phone.

Using my phone light as a torch I walk down the hallway.

"I guess I'll go back to Naruto's room. Knowing the dobe he is probably scared of the dark." I said walking in the direction of his room. Hearing a crash behind me I whipped around as I went in my pocket and grabbed my army knife. Moving my light source from every wall and corner of the hallway I seen nothing.

Turning back around I kept my knife in my hand and sped up my walking. Seeing Naruto's room just up ahead I was about to turn the door knob when the door was ripped open and I was pulled in the room. Bringing my hand up I brought my knife down and cut who every held me in their grip. Feeling a hand come over my mouth I went for a stab only for a voice to stop me.

"Sasuke be quite." Naruto said in a voice that made a shiver go down my spine. It was so cold and chilling it would give my brother a run for him money.

Turning my head I looked up at him to see a gash on his arm that was gushing blood. Feeling my eyes go wide I was about to reach for it only for him to pull me up and drag me under the hospital bed.

"You dont remember me do you?" He said as he watched the door as if he was waiting for someone. Feeling my eye brows knit I turn away from the door and towards the blond.

"Idiot we go to the same school. Of course I remember you. tuh dobe." I said almost getting scared when Naruto looked at me with a deadly serious look.

"Im talking about from before that teme." He said with no feeling in his voice. Raising my eye brows this time I cocked my head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting a little pissed now.

"Sasuke what do you remember from you childhood?" He asked not looking away from me. But he wasnt looking at me, it was like he was looking behind me. Out of reflex I turned to see what he was looking at only for him to grab my chin and keep me facing him.

"Answer me." He said his eyes still trained on what ever was behind me.

I really didnt remember my past. Only thing I remember is 10 years and up. My head started to hurt from me thinking so hard.

"Sasuke this will hurt a little." he said before he tighten his grip on my face. At first it was a tingle but after a few seconds it was a pain so great it brought tears to my eyes.

"OW Dobe stop!" I said trying to get out of his grip only for me to become still when images flashed through my head.

_"Hey Sasuke?" A blond boy with a toothy grin said as he ran around a smirking raven head boy._

_The boy with the midnight dark hair just nodded his head and the blond began to talk._

_"We will be best friends for eber!" He said before launching at the pale child making him laugh._

_"Forever and ever Naruto."_

_"Naruto ! Wake up! We gotta hide!" The same raven haired boy said as he shook the sleeping blond. Gripping his best friend by the arm he pulled him into a safe room that had been made for just this reason._

_"Sasuke whats going on?" Naruto said watching as the small pale boy ran around the room pushing buttons and typing in codes. _

_"They came for is Naruto!"_

Blinking my eyes I watched as the blurry thing in front of me came into focus. Naruto was looking at me with tears in his empty eyes.

"Now you remember?" Naruto asked me only to get a nod in response.

"Those people you call your family, that place you live, your whole life is a lie. They killed your real family Sasuke. As well as mine." Naruto said in soft voice.

"The only one you can trust is Itachi and Gaara. Remember that Sasuke. 6 Minutes." He said looking at the door.

"What?" I said feeling confused about what was happening.

"They drug us to keep us confused Sasuke. Do you know those pills your "Mother" gives you every morning?" Naruto said not moving his eyes from the door.

My voice got stuck in my throat when I tried to put together everything that just happen.

"Sasuke they control us. They control us because we are the sons of the two last Muse from this plant. So I tracked you down and found you after all these years. I even played the role of a shy nerd. Sasuke please say something! 3 minutes!" He said still not moving his eyes from the door but I still seen the tear drop from his left eye.

"I...I dont know what to say." I said shaking my head softly.

"Sasuke you know that mark that shaped like a triangle on your back? I have the same one." He said lifting his shirt " Your my soul mate, the people called Line Breaks want us for themselves because we have powers. 1 minute." He said going in his pocket and pulling out a nice sized glock which made my eyes go wide.

"Times up." He said as he leaned over to me and kissed me before he turned back to the door and held the gun out just as the door broke down and people rushed in.

"Be quite Sasuke." I head Naruto say. But thats not what messed with my head, it was the fact that he said this to me and his mouth had not moved. Turning my head to look around I looked behind me and my heart dropped.

Behind me was a doctor that had a hole in the middle of his head. But thats not what made it scary. It was the fact that the mans face was a sickly black color and his eyes were a yellow. He looked like one of those things that you seen out of a horror movie.

"I love you Sasuke. We've been found." He said without moving his mouth again. After he said this the bed we were under was flipped over and there were 2 gun shots that ringed through the air.


End file.
